broken, glued and glazed
by come burn with me
Summary: Coral is a character who was inspired by the Avril Lavigne song Nobodys home. I made her months ago but just couldn't get her out of my mind. So heres some of her. If I think of anything else I'll add it. Rated T for the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognize (such as Pres. Snow, Finnick and the games) is mine. **

A/N: so this is a short thing I wrote when I was bored. It was inspired by two songs. So, anyway, enjoy.

I stare in the water which acts as a mirror, wondering how that can ever be me. I look broken, defeated. I don't look like the strong victor I should be. I was the victor of the sixty-seventh hunger games; we had a winning streak, first Finnick then Leo then me. My name is Coral Syrene I have curly auburn hair that reaches my waist, ocean-blue eyes and a strong build. I did career training just in case, some years here in district four we don't have volunteers, but I never planned on volunteering. My boyfriend, Leo did though. He wanted to prove to everyone (except me, I already knew) that he was worth something. His arena was a ground of hardened mud with huge bluffs around it, a beating sun and the only water was from cracks high up the bluff. I met Leo on the first day of kindergarten, and we had been friends for years. We were together since the age of fifteen. He won the games only to break to me when he got back that he and his mentor, Abalone, were in love. Abalone is obviously a victor; she won the sixty-third hunger games. I remember watching them. I was thirteen and so was she. She won simply by hiding in the marsh arena and killing all the remaining tributes from behind. I guess Leo felt safer loving her; she couldn't be reaped well as I still had one more year of eligibility. Besides, they were meant to be, anyone watching them could see that. I'm an only child, my mother never wanted to have me, she knew that I could be reaped and she didn't want to face the possibility of losing a child. The first time I met Finnick Odair was when Leo told me about him and Abalone I ran away from the pain. I had ended up at the ocean and dove in. I wasn't killing myself, I was just swimming but Finnick thought he had to save me so he pulled me out of the water only to be embarrassed when I explained I wasn't drowning. I went slightly crazy because you know, dumped with no warning by the only guy I had ever loved, my first boyfriend. My best friend.

_Flash-back _

The escort with his aqua beehive and turquoise outfit, wobbling on his platforms witch are huge and hollow glass which has fish swimming inside them steps out. The boy's name was called and muscled Reef leapt forward, roaring "I volunteer as tribute, district four I am Reef Witting, your future victor!" then the girls name is called, " Nereid Drinit" When I catch sight of her I realize she has a disability. No one volunteers because with Reef they won't stand a chance. My mother died, I suspect it was meant for me and it was the capitol trying to punish Leo for something. That is when I realize no one will miss me if I die. I'm just a crazy girl whose mother is dead, never knew her father and is horrible at making friends. And I won't care. So those words spout out of my mouth; "I volunteer!" I walk onto the stage and shake hands with Reef he squeezes, trying to intimidate me but I don't flinch. Finnick is my mentor. Snow decides that I am attractive so for the chariot rides I wear a short aqua skirt that glistens like the sea and has tiny shells embedded in the hem, a small shirt the same color and my hair has pearls in it. For my interview I wear a dress that ties behind my neck, is aqua again and goes to about half a foot above my knee. When Caesar asks me what I will use as my strategy to win I say that I don't intend to win, not if I can help it and he looks surprised. Later, I figure out my strategy, if I die than someone who has a reason to live might win. Finnick wants me to live. I disagree. The arena is a huge maze, constantly shifting; you could enter a path and have it close behind you. The maze is made of a gigantic hedge, with sharp leaves that slice you when you brush against them and poison berries. I run the second the gong sounds, diving down a path and running, the voices chorus in my head, _Run,run,run,get away, I'm not a bloodbath…run,run,run,run…_ After sometime I end up in a small section that seems to be safe. That is when I hear careers, they would have accepted me because I got a nine, I can use a trident well. They are chasing a girl and our eyes meet, she leaps next to me and somehow we both know we can't kill the other. We run from the careers, her name is Avalynn and we are allies right away. She is from district three. I try to keep her alive and we share shelter and food. Reef walks down a path that fills with mutt insects, he dies in seconds. I mark the end of the path with a pile of dirt. One day passes uneventfully with no deaths. That is when the boy from two and the girl from one attack. Two stabs Avalynn and I kill one and two. Her token is a slim silver bracelet and she gives it to me I grip Avalynn's hand and she tells me to win. She dies and I must keep the promise. I kill the girl two and it's down to me and boy one. I kill him with a sponsor gift, a spear not much unlike a trident. I am victor. At first I do the deed, same as Finnick but then, when Johanna wins, she tells me that I have no one left. Snow can't hurt me so I'm not doomed.

End flash-back

I stand here at the edge of the ocean, holding two things: the victor's crown and Avalynn's bracelet Slowly, I lift the crown, drop it in the sea, and watch it sink. I whisper good- bye to the bracelet, press my lips to it and watch as it to sinks to the bottom. I stand there for I don't know how long until I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn to look at Finnick, "hey" he says. We go back to victor's village, now my home.

You are invited to the wedding of Abalone Lind and Leo Trout

2:00-7:00 PM, July 21th

Conch beach district four

Sincerely

~ Leo & Abalone~

I lean against the wall in my house in district thirteen, opening the small envelope. It is from Leo and Abalone and I sit down and open it. It looks like this:

The paper slips through my fingers, landing on the floor with a soft thump. I don't know how long I sit there before Johanna barges in, hurling herself down on the couch before noticing the invitation on the floor. "You okay, Coral?" I nod mutely, not trusting myself to speak. I will not cry. I will be alright. The time before the wedding goes quickly and soon I am in district four. At the wedding I watch as they kiss. I want to find someone new but I have no idea how. Abalone looks beautiful, her black hair is up fancily and her dress is scattered with pearls. Her bright green eyes sparkle as she tosses the bouquet. Seeing the light in their eyes I deicide that I do feel fully happy for them_. _I hug Abalone then Leo and smile at them. We catch up and they try to convince me to come back to district four. For the first time in ages I feel truly happy. The next week I move back to district four, my old home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognize (such as Pres. Snow, Johanna and the games etc.) is mine. **

A/N: song fic for soemone like you by adele.**  
**

I lean against the wall in my house in district thirteen, opening the small envelope. It is from Leo and Abalone and I sit down and open it. It looks like this:

You are invited to the wedding of Abalone Lind and Leo Trout

2:00-7:00 PM, July 21th

Conch beach district four

Sincerely

~ Leo & Abalone~

The paper slips through my fingers, landing on the floor with a soft thump. I don't know how long I sit there before Johanna barges in, hurling herself down on the couch before noticing the invitation on the floor. "You okay, Coral?" I nod mutely, not trusting myself to speak. I will not cry. I will be alright. The time before the wedding goes quickly and soon I am in district four. At the wedding I watch as they kiss. I want to find someone new but I have no idea how. Abalone looks beautiful, her black hair is up fancily and her dress is scattered with pearls. Her bright green eyes sparkle as she tosses the bouquet. Seeing the light in their eyes I deicide that I do feel fully happy for them_. _I hug Abalone then Leo and smile at them. We catch up and they try to convince me to come back to district four. For the first time in ages I feel truly happy. The next week I move back to district four, my old home.


End file.
